Fourtris Proposal
by DauntlessRunner46
Summary: A sweet Fourtris Proposal that ends with tears (for us and Tobias) I know it sounds bleh but please give it a try, its my first One-shot and I need pros like you to help me improve. Please RR if you can.


"Can I look now?" Tris asks impatiently.

"Honestly Tris, I said no the last dozen times." I respond.

"Yes well you try walking around with someone covering your eyes with their hands." I chuckle at her stubbornness, "Don't you trust me?" I question.

"Offcourse I do. I thought you'd know that after all these years. Well, four years."

"I know. I was just saving myself time before you asked if you could look again."

"Hahaha." She says sarcastically. We both stay quiet for a few moments. I hope she likes it, but for what I'm about to do, I can't help but feel nervous.

"Okay you can look now." I inform her while removing my hands. In front of us still stands the Ferris wheel we both climbed together during her initiation. Near the bottom lay a small picnic basket on a blanket. Beside them there's my guitar case. Her mouth has gone wide and her eyes are practically popping out of her head. "You did this?"

"Mmhmm," I murmur wrapping my arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek. "Do you like it?" She turns in my arms and wraps hers around me. "Mmm, No…" I feel my stomach drop and I go stiff. She giggles and gives me a quick peck on the lips. Never have I been more confused. She finally says, "I love it." I smile, _way to give me a heart attack love_, I think.

"I'm glad to hear it." I lean down and kiss her passionately on the lips. After a few seconds I kiss her on the forehead, grab her hand and lead her to the blanket.

As soon as we sit down she eyes the guitar case. Sooner than I thought, she asks, "What's that for?"

"It's a guitar. It plays music." I laugh and she gives me one of her trade mark condescending looks.

"Fine, it lets people play music." Knowing I had it coming, she wacks me on the shoulder. Not too hard though. Still laughing, I get up off the blanket, and after kissing her softly on the cheek, go grab the case. When I told Zeke I started learning the guitar he bought me one for my birthday, a dark brown one. I sit down across from Tris. Placing it on my crossed over legs I give it a quick strum and look at her. "As you may have guessed by now, there's something I never told you about." She nods telling me to continue. "Well, for two years now I have learnt to play the guitar and according to Zeke and Shauna I have a "God given voice". I make quotation marks in the air which brings a smile to her face.

"Pfft, I could have told you that." She looks like she is sincere. I smile and continue,

"And so, I thought it was time that I showed you; if you want me to offcourse." She nods her head quickly and shifts a little bit, in what I can guess is anticipation. I just hope she likes it. I start strumming the strings and I pray to God I don't mess up...

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_The way it falls on the side of your neck_

_Down your shoulders and back_

_We are surrounded by all of these lies _

_And people that talk too much_

_You've got the kind of look in your eyes _

_As if no one knows anything but us_

_Should this be the last thing I see, _

_I want you to know it's enough for me _

_Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_So in love,_

_So in love, _

_You look so beautiful in this light _

_Silhouette over me _

_The way it brings out blue in your eyes _

_Is the Tenerife Sea_

_And all of the voices surrounding us here _

_They just fade out when you take a breath _

_Just say the word and I will disappear into the wilderness _

_Should this be the last thing I see _

_I want you to know it's enough for me _

_Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_So in love,_

_So in love'_

_Lumiere darling, Lumiere over me_

_Lumiere darling, Lumiere over me_

_Lumiere darling, Lumiere over me_

_Should this be the last thing I see _

_I want you to know it's enough for me _

_Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

I let the last note hang in the air for a moment before I look up at Tris, what I see was definitely not what I was expecting. I put my guitar down and shuffle over so I am face to face with her.

"What's wrong love?" I ask concerned as the tears flow down her face. She lets out a shaky laugh and looks up at me.

"That was beautiful." She states then kisses me on the cheek. "Thankyou." She says.

"After letting out a sigh of relief, I ask her with a grin, "For what."

"For showing me how incredible my boyfriend is at quite literally everything" **(Common, there ain't no denying)** By her saying the word "boyfriend" it gets me back on course.

"There's something I need to ask you." I say. She looks at me with curious eyes as I stand up with one of her hands in mine, motioning for her to stand as well. When we are both I up, I pull out a small box while getting down on one knee **(Here it comes…) **"Beatrice Prior, I have known you for nearly five years. But to me, it feels like my whole life," She places her hand on her mouth and tears are running heavily down her face. I keep going, swallowing the bubble in my stomach, "That day you fell into that net, I knew there was something special about you. Not once had any other girl I ever laid eyes upon have the same effect on me as you did. So I ask you, will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?" I can see her smile behind her hand as she falls to her knees and kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around her and return the kiss. "Yes," she says after a few moments. I continue smiling while I place the ring on her finger. As she looks down at it, I see a new wave of tears start pouring out. "It's beautiful," she says with what I guess is wonder. She looks back up at me, "I love it." Keeping one arm wrapped around me, she places her other hand on my cheek looking me in the eyes. "Tobias," She says for some reason seriously now, she leads into the side of my head, "there's just one thing you have to do first though." She says tickling my ears as she speaks.

"Anything." I reply

"Wake up." She whispers

With a gasp I shoot up, practically falling out of my bed. I let my hand find the empty sheets beside me, and as usual, it was just a dream.


End file.
